whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Flame of the Rising Phoenix
The Flame of the Rising Phoenix is one of the heretical Dharmas of the Kuei-jin. It concerns itself mainly with the virtues of Yang and Hun. Overview The followers of the Rising Phoenix trace themselves back to Kataragama, an Indian Kuei-jin who aided in the defeat of the Yama King Ravana. Kataragama had rejected the five orthodox Dharmas of the Kuei-jin, instead choosing to return to his mortal family, aiding them in their turmoil and protecting them from harm. They see the Second Breath as a continuation of their previous existence, no more new than the passage from childhood to adulthood or adulthood to old age. Although they see and experience things most people will never understand, like the great change in body and spirit, they essentially remain the same individual. The typical Rising Phoenix is, for a time, a bastion of hope and compassion; driven to regain mortality, they revel in the feelings and senses of their once-living days. The Flame of the Rising Phoenix believes humanity is the source of all wisdom and Heaven's crowning achievement. Kuei-jin should welcome human virtues and qualities, which is why Phoenixes return to their mortal lives. Their friends and families help them maintain a connection with their own humanity, although the danger of Shadow soul and the urgings of the P'o often lead to tragic endings. The Flame of the Rising Phoenix is deemed heretic by the Quincunx because of their rejection of the Heavenly Mandate. Instead of believing they have returned to serve Heaven under a new purpose, the Phoenixes instead propagate that their return is the result of karmic imbalance. It is a second chance to redeem oneself and set the karmic scales right. They see the August courts as prideful and vain, denying their human origins and instead claiming the heritage of long-forgotten half-gods, forsaking those they should protect in the process. Before the rise of the Red Star, the Quincunx had decided that they would live and let live within the Infinite Thunder Courts, as long as they would combat the Kin-jin, but now, as the Demon Emperor seems to ascend, the Ancestors lash out against every potential Akuma before he turns down to Soul commerce. Training Rising Phoenixes don’t have a typical training regimen, probably due to the lack of true bodhisattvas on this path. Most develop their insight and mysticism, in order to get in touch with their needs and drives and find out where they went front in life. Ancestor veneration is common as well, as the Rising Phoenixes seek wisdom from old relatives. Weakness Few Kuei-jin ever achieve great age or status while following this Dharmic path, vanishing without any trace. Because of this, they lack Bodhisattvas, who could represent them before the more ancient members of the August Courts. Their second lives are also marked with tragedy, as the hunger, the constant whisperings of the P'o and their own Chi imbalance more than often destroys what they cherish, leaving them more alone than ever before. Symbols and Omens This lists the most important symbols and omens of the Dharma that are sometimes integrated into their homes and temples. The symbols are: Birds of paradise, clear skies, celebrations of birth, spinning tops and kites Affiliations Mankind, the colour gold and the east direction Tenets Each Way has eight tenets to guide its lessons and philosophy. To pursue one's purpose, one must follow these precepts as closely as possible. The tenets of the Phoenixes are: References *KOTE: Kindred of the East Companion, p. 38-39 Category:Dharma Category:Kindred of the East glossary